


Evening Events

by isisisatis



Series: Dulann/David Verse [2]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Babylon 5: Legend of the Rangers
Genre: Family Dinners, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Feet, fish and freezing. Oh, and chimney fire. Or what happened after ‘If beggars were choosers...’





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Soraya, who gave me a first evaluation of the story. And many thanks also go to KerorinSama, who did the beta.

Evening Events  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Marcus stepped out of the building, almost colliding with somebody. He was about to take a step back to excuse himself with a polite smile and let the other pass, when he suddenly found himself drawn against a broad chest.

Luckily for his husband, his subconscious recognized Neroon faster by the familiar, deeply ingrained scent and touch than his battle reflexes had time to kick in.

And lucky for him, because instead of fierce fighting, there was some tender tongue tussle taking place. With an appreciative hum he finally relaxed into Neroon's embrace.

"Hello to you, too," he managed to answer hoarsely after Neroon had released his lips with a concluding nip of teeth. He was sure he was just as bruised by Neroon's impromptu assault as he might have been by a real attack. In different places though.

Trying for some coherency, Marcus asked, "I thought we would be meeting at the landing area."

"That was my intention. I was only on a slight detour to invite David and Dulann after I learned about the Liandra being scheduled for inspection. It was meant to be a surprise."

Together, they walked down the corridor, their sides repeatedly brushing against each other.

"Busted," Marcus answered with an apologetic smile. "But you can still surprise me with...something else. And you know I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Though I know you didn't invite them entirely out of altruistic reasons. You just love your quarrels with Dulann."

"We don't quarrel; we have serious discussions. Dulann is a very knowledgeable young man. And though he is Religious Caste, he is in possession of just the right amount of stubborn pertinency and sarcasm to make him tolerable."

"Riiight. And you like him," Marcus grinned when he saw the telltale smirk in Neroon's eyes. Yes, Neroon liked Dulann's company and he had even learned to tolerate David. Therefore Marcus really valued Neroon's decision to invite his two colleagues and good friends.

Though he started to regret his decision to invite them today with each further step he took. Suddenly his exhaustion seemed to crash down on him from one moment to the next. His head felt like it was three times too big and swimming in some gooey liquid. His body was stiff from all the standing before the Council for hours; his back had seemed to break in two and at some time his knees had decided to lock. Now it felt like his knees had come out of the back and walking was somewhat wobbly. Was that how those ducks felt when they walked on the huge water lily leaves?

But the worst of all were his feet. He didn't even want to know what they looked like, but they felt like two clumps of raw meat that had just been lowered into seething hot salt water. So, in principle, just a gigantomanic OUCH.

He was feeling worse than after a day of strenuous investigation when he was still working out in the field. Either he was really getting old, or somebody had forgotten to tell him a desk job was actually a bad deal. He was stiff as a board and on top of that he was frustrated. He hadn't been able to find any common ground with the Council today! He would have to go back tomorrow. Yippee.

"How much further is it, Neroon?" He hoped he didn't sound as whiny as he thought he did. Or actually felt. Today was really one of the days he hated his job with a passion and he only wanted to hole up and forget about everything. He wished he were a gok.

"Nearest to the entrance of the Grey Council Building. I would estimate about five minutes. Why?"

Five minutes equalling an eternity. He groaned. "I've been standing before the Council for more than six hours. My feet are killing me," Marcus glared at Neroon, daring him to say anything.

"I won't say it. But you probably know anyway what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, something along the line 'I told you not to wear those new shoes for a Council session.' - But when shall I break them in? I'm always around and about. Shall I wear them at home, or what?"

Marcus temporarily considered walking the rest of the way bare foot, the cold outside only being on the positive side of his mental pro and contra list. But he wasn't too sure if he would still be able to walk at all once he had gotten rid of his shoes.

"You could have at least followed my advice to take your old shoes with you."

"Yeah, the only thing to do with good advice is pass it on. It is never any use to oneself. Dumb, pigheaded, poor Marcus. - Gimme a foot rub at home?" Neroon could give wonderful back rubs, so why not try it with a foot rub today? His feet certainly deserved it.

"Of course, Am'Sheal, we have more than enough time until dinner. And I love my dumb, pigheaded, poor Marcus."

"You could at least have been more polite and omitted the 'dumb',"Marcus complained only half-heartedly. He was just too exhausted and he didn't even care to block out the burning pain of his feet because his brain was so muddled. And he just didn't care for anything at the moment. He slung an arm around Neroon's waist and almost instantly felt Neroon's arm slide around his own waist in a mirroring gesture.

After what felt like about three days for his feet, they reached the small, shiny atmospheric flyer and Marcus was able to sink into one of the seats. It blissfully took the pressure off his feet and yet at the same time it made him feel the stiffness in his limbs even more. Hopefully this wasn't anything a long hot shower before dinner couldn't cure, he thought with a groan and closed his eyes.

Neroon chuckled at the vocalization of his discomfort.

Marcus was about to give him an appropriate answer, when Neroon preempted him with appeasing words, "Sometimes a day sparring with words can be more exhausting than one spent in action. I'm sure you'll feel better after a bath and some rest. And a foot rub."

Marcus' curiosity piqued at the purring tone of the last sentence. But when he opened one eye to glance at his mate, Neroon's face didn't reveal anything; he seemed to be concentrated on flying the ship.

Belatedly he grumbled a positive response to Neroon's last statement and closed his eye again. The scenery wasn't much to look at anyway, even if it hadn't been snowing heavily. And the whirling snowflakes probably would only make him dizzy anyway.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Marcus. You'll only feel worse when I have to wake you in ten minutes."

"You could just carry me inside without waking me."

"I could. But my back and I would prefer it if you walked on your own. Do you prefer anything special for dinner? Did you already have anything in mind?"

"Not really. I think I would like something with noodles, something Italian. A selection of some simple Minbari dishes for starters, and definitely something chocolaty. Best now and at once."

"Take a look in the compartment to your right."

Curious, Marcus opened the lid of the compartment. He almost snorted when he saw the insane assortment of sweets gathered inside. And yes, there were also some chocolate bars among the otherwise solely Minbari confection. Of course he took one of the bars. His favourite, he noticed with satisfaction; with biscuit, dried fruits and yoghurt cream.

"What *is* this?" Marcus asked, pointing at the compartment and shaking his head with an incredulous laugh.

"Emergency ration, according to Katrenn; she stored it in there."

"Ah, then this actually isn't my favourite chocolate but hers. By chance it happens to be the same." Not caring the slightest about the how or why, he started to devour the unexpected treat, savouring its different flavours and the energy the sugar provided. Yep, he felt decidedly better already. Far from dandy, but definitely better. With an appreciative sigh he chewed the last bite, brushed some errant crumbs from his clothes and finally licked some chocolate from his fingers.

Neroon chuckled. "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you were teasing me."

Innocently Marcus gazed up to Neroon, very slowly and deliberately sliding the last finger out of his mouth and then smiling lasciviously. "You are supposed to watch the traffic."

"Not anymore," Neroon growled and landed the flyer in the hangar. After shutting down all systems, he grabbed Marcus by the front of his robe - Oooohhhh, yesssss! - and drew him into a quick, hard kiss with a hint of tongue flickering across his lip.

No! More, please!

"You missed some chocolate there. Can't have you walk around smeared with chocolate." With an impish grin, Neroon gently stroked a thumb over his lip, just where moments earlier the tongue had touched it.

Marcus grinned back fondly. He just loved his badass Minbari in moments like this; it made his insides prickle with happiness and raised his hair in pleasant goose bumps. All really good and mushy. Very romantic. In a very manly way, of course; after all, it included a tingling tenseness in his member if not quite arousal.They got out of the flyer and headed towards 'The Town Residence', as he had jokingly dubbed these accommodations when Neroon had brought him here for the first time. In fact it was the two upper storeys of a skyscraper in the downtown of Yedor. Of course the implication following Jane Austen had gone over the top of Neroon's head. Even if it wasn't a detached house the description fit nonetheless -- to call it apartment or quarters was far too modest -- and 'town house' or 'town residence' had stuck with it since then.

Once inside, they parted in the entrance hall. Neroon headed to the kitchen to inform the housekeeper of their guests. And he, he dragged his sorry arse up the stairs. He paused a moment at the top, then tiredly he just called, "Katrenn? You home?"

Shortly after, the door to the young Minbari's room opened and she peeked out. "Good evening, Marcus. Did you want anything?"

"I just wanted to let you know we will have guests this evening; David, Dulann and Sarah are coming over. Dinner will be around seven. It's an informal kind of thing, so it's your choice if you join us."

"I think I will. At least for an hour, then I have practice."

"OK. See you later." He turned towards the bedroom.

"Marcus."

"Hm?"

"You look like shit. Get some rest before your guests arrive."

He chuckled. "That was my intention, Katrenn," he called back over his shoulder.He crawled towards the bedroom. He wasn't sure if he would make it. Surely with this kind of raw, hot pain his feet had to be abraded to the bone!

He was disappointed when he finally sat down on the bed and discarded shoes and socks. Yes, his feet were swollen; yes, there were some sore, red spots; and he also had the one or other blister, but nothing that would explain the kind of agony he had experienced. Sulking slightly at the dull damage, he flexed his aching toes. The cool stone floor against his bare soles felt heavenly!

Still feeling quite weary, Marcus trudged into the adjoining bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way. He would pick them up later, right now it seemed to be an unreasonable effort.

Eventually Marcus climbed into the shower stall and groaned in bliss when the hot water spray massaged his sore limbs and in discomfort when the same hot water gathered around his hurting feet. Since his feet soon acclimated and the pain receded, he left the hot temperature to sooth his muscles and enjoyed an indecently long, cleansing pounding of water on his skin.

Afterwards he huddled in a thick winter bathrobe and stepped out into the bedroom again, feeling more alert and less stiff than before. But that didn't mean he would forgo his promised foot rub!

Ah, yes, and there already was his masseur. And a tray with tea and the tempting bed. He went for the bed. The rest would come his way sooner or later, he thought contently. Stretching out on the bed, he silently waited and watched Neroon undress. The Minbaris had justfinished getting rid of his uniform parts, which left him in the black trousers and shirt. And the boots. Marcus liked this plain view; he thought it emphasized his mate's strength in a more subtle, predatory way than the intimidating uniform. And it made him look less...stocky.He grinned at his train of thought and was glad Neroon wasn't telepathic. The man could be quite vain where his appearance was concerned. Eventually getting rid of the boots, too, Neroon brought over the tray and placed it on the nightstand, pouring two cups.

"Are you feeling better?" Neroon handed him a cup and soothingly rubbed his leg for a moment. Marcus raised the cup to his lips, halting it there for a moment to inhale the fresh, green scent and then drank a few sips. Familiar warmth settled in his belly. Ok, maybe moments like this were worth working a desk job on Minbar instead of returning to uncomfortable, lonely accommodations were he still working as an active Anla'shok. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"A little. Though I still could do with the foot rub," he answered Neroon's question and wriggled his toes in an -- he hoped -- enticing manner.

"Of course. The foot rub. How could I have forgotten that?"

The bottle of oil next to the tea on the nightstand contradicted Neroon's words, as did the humorous tone. So Marcus drew Neroon down for a small kiss and asked, "How do you want me?"

"With lots of whipped cream and a cherry on top," Neroon drawled.

Marcus batted a pillow at his lover. Which of course didn't faze Neroon in the slightest.

"Just get comfortable and let me do the rest. You'll enjoy this greatly."

As if there had ever been a doubt! Neroon, oil, Neroon's hands on his body, a bed... In anticipation he put his cup back on the nightstand and leaned half-reclining, into the softness of several pillows.

Neroon sat down cross-legged on the bed before him and took one foot in both of his hands and started to squeeze it. That was already good because his foot was cradled in the heat of Neroon's strong hands and he felt quite...safe. It helped him to relax and he closed his eyes.

After a while, the other foot was also squeezed. His poor, abused appendages warmed at this treatment and got a light, ‘aired' feeling to them. Next he felt Neroon grasp one hand around his ankle and the other around the ball of his foot then he pulled gently, keeping up the gentle traction for several moments. Then the warm hands gently glided to his toes, firmly stroking and pulling one after the other. This seemed to be a little difficult with his little toe, it was just so short that there hardly was anything to hold on to and tug at it; but it felt good anyway. Though he didn't think his little toe would get any longer by this.

The hands returned to their earlier position and his ankle was rotated first one way, then the other. Again. And again. Hmmmmm, good. That loosened some muscles in his calf he hadn't know were tense. He was very calm and warm and floating by now.

The same actions were repeated on his other foot. Traction, toes, rotate. He released a blissful sigh.

Hey, don't stop!

He opened his eyes a slit to see what was going on when the hands left his feet alone. Oh, the oil. Right. Not yet finished. That was good. He didn't want it to be finished yet.

The hands returned slick with oil. It smelled of... of... something Minbari. Fresh, harsh. With a hint of sweetness. It seemed to free a tenseness of his mind and let him drift even further from conscious thought.

The oil was spread over his foot with gentle strokes, almost tickling his sole and between his toes. Once every surface was covered and tended to sufficiently, strong thumbs started to dig into his instep, massaging small circles, firmly stroking along bones. Involuntarily he groaned at the delicious pain.

"Is it hurting?"

"Yesss, but good. Good. Just keep doing what you are doing."

The pressure of the thumbs travelled and kneaded the fleshy balls on the underside. The skin there was callused and a little rough. He felt more the pressure than the actual touch.

When the arch of his foot was receiving attention, his breath hitched. A spike of pain had shot right through his whole leg. He occasionally experienced some discomfort in this area of his foot because of a slightly too high arch but he hadn't expected it to be this tender. It wasn't anything pathologic.

"That hurts bad now. Could you ease up a bit?"

The touch turned from punctual digging to long strokes. To and fro, to and fro.

"Better?"

Marcus only nodded as answer. The strokes actually felt quite good. And he was glad when Neroon paid special attention to this area, gradually increasing the pressure -- occasionally asking if it still felt fine -- until it also hurt in a good way.

His heel was cared for next. It was the least sensitive part of his foot, he discovered. It didn't hurt at all, no matter that Neroon seemed to massage through to the bone. Actually it had a slightly different effect; the particular sensation of starting arousal. He sighed. Or moaned or some such thing.

Again the foot was changed and the other one was covered in indecently slick heat. The sliding of Neroon's fingers between his toes now felt distinctly sensual. But when he opened his eyes a crack, he only saw calm concentration on Neroon's face. There was obviously no intention to turn this into lovemaking.

With a mental shrug Marcus closed his eyes again and sank back into the realm of sensation. The warmth of slight arousal spread through his body, made his heart speed up and deepened his breath...nice. Relaxing. Again he wished he were a gok, or a mebel; then he would be able to purr.

The slight roughness of the terry cloth robe shifted over his leg when Neroon moved his foot. Some hair was caught in his beard and tickled slightly. The scent of the oil was alternating between almost undiscernible and pleasantly present. He heard Neroon's breath and cherished its diverse rhythms, depending on how hard and intense he was working on a particular spot of his foot. He smiled when he heard the low sound of music from Katrenn's room. She seemed to practice for this evening. It fit the occasion perfectly - something slow, with a content air.

Neroon's fingers again started to work their wonderful magic of painful relief.

Yes, yes, right there, that's great, more...

Obviously his blissful groaning had betrayed him and Neroon worked diligently on the gap next to his big toe. That was like scratching an itch or releasing a sneeze or... having an orgasm. Yes, there was definitely something relieving about it; he chuckled a giddy 'Oooooohhhhhh!'

"This good?" Neroon inquired with a smile.

"You have no idea!"

"We are not yet finished; it'll get even better."

"Huh?" There was no answer to his less than eloquent question. But he didn't really care because these hands were kneading again, shifting the muscles, sinews and bones in the most wonderful way. And again there was special attention paid to his arch, the pain gently stroked away. Marvellous!

As soon as Neroon started to work on the heel of his second foot, he definitely felt the amount of his excitement rising. This part of his foot, the least sensitive one, was an erogenous zone he had never known about. This was kind of strange, ridiculous, laughable...and just wonderful. It was a slowly mounting arousal. Perfectly lazy. Absolutely unhurriedly.

Neroon lowered the foot-in-heaven into his lap, cradling it in both of his hands. Two fingers of each hand began simultaneously massaging lightly around the inner and outer anklebone of the foot.

A moan escaped him. Before, he had been pleasantly warm with only the hint of sexual stimulation; now his groin was aglow. He felt his penis swelling, slightly rubbing against the inside of his robe.

Neroon continued with the circling of his anklebones. Occasionally, he paused and intensified the pressure on a spot next to the bone.

It made him shiver with pleasure. Almost...almost as if Neroon had pressed on his perineum! Realization dawned in the deep, still working recesses of his brain.

He opened his eyes. And seeing Neroon's smirk he rasped, "You are doing this on purpose."

"Yes, I told you it would get better. You may touch yourself. Show me how much you like it."

"Nah..." Moving wasn't an option; he was too comfortable just like this; his limbs felt incredibly heavy. And he wanted to know how far Neroon could bring him by just touching his feet.

So Neroon continued to rub around his ankles, now and then straying from the path and halfway travelling up his calf under the bathrobe. It was more teasing for his libido than a light touch to his hardening member; he felt it twitch at every straying touch.

By the time Neroon gave the big toe of his foot a squeeze and a kiss, his penis was hard, his balls were taut and Marcus was certain that, yes, he definitely would be able to come only from Neroon rubbing his feet in just the right way.

As his second foot was seduced in the same way, he felt the fast mounting of his arousal. There was nothing unhurried in his reactions anymore. He was panting and slightly gyrating his hips, thrusting into nothing, his hands clawing at the bedcovers, precum was trickling steadily; he could feel its liquid heat-coldness. He was close! Already so close.

"Neroon...," he choked out, not really knowing why. He wanted to touch; himself, Neroon, he didn't know. He was hot, his mouth gone dry from panting. Neroon, do something!

And Neroon did. Nothing spectacular considered on its own. Because all Neroon did was squeeze his big toe again - the other one – but, instead of the kiss, the toe was engulfed into moist heat and suckled.

And he came; because it was like Neroon had swallowed his cock instead of only the toe.

He lay motionless, his racing pulse calming down gradually. Despite anticipating it, he was still shocked that he had climaxed without his erection being touched.

He hadn't noticed Neroon's absence until a warm cloth touched his semen-covered groin; he jerked in surprise.

"Sshh...." Neroon calmed him by stroking a broad palm through his certainly messy hair. Then he was kissed deeply, thoroughly. He looked into Neroon's eye's which had darkened to the colour of plain chocolate. Slowly he gathered his brain cells together into a properly firing network.

"Foot rub, my ass!" Marcus laughed, still a little breathless.

He could feel Neroon's answering laugh resonate in his own body. "Surprise! How do you feel now?"

"I feel like an invigorated, overcooked stalk of asparagus. I would have thought to be dead tired after an orgasm like that...but I actually feel quite refreshed and ready to go."

"Good, because we only have ten more minutes left."

Marcus groaned, "You really know how to destroy a perfectly brilliant post-coital bliss. - Did I really just say that? I'm not supposed to be able to pronounce words with more than one syllable after sex no less utter tongue twisters. Though I didn't really know...mmmmmmmmphhh...Yeah, right. I get the point. Already shutting up..."

***

Still laughing at himself, David went to the restroom.  Maybe it was for the best. Who knew who would have disturbed him...

 

MEEEEPPPPP!

 

Shaking his head in incredulity, David returned to the main room and opened the door, still chuckling. It was Dulann once more.

"Hello, David. What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you one day," David answered, grinning widely. "What do you need this time? Maybe a hairbrush?"

"Hmm, would certainly make a nice head massage, but no thank you. I just wanted to suggest a walk in the gardens until it is time to meet Marcus and Neroon. We have about an hour until then."

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable, meanwhile. I still have to take that shower."

"Why's that?"

David narrowed his eyes at the trace of teasing humour contained in this innocent question. "First you, then Marcus, then Neroon, now you again. But maybe with you here to welcome further visitors I might be able to finally get this shower."

"At your service. Pray continue with your ablutions," Dulann quipped back with one of his tiny, bone-melting smiles and generously signed to the bathroom.

Without further delay David hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. He undressed and stepped into the shower stall.

With a relieved sigh he started the spray of water. Blessed be water showers, blessed be the creators that Minbar wasn't a desert planet.

After blissfully soaking under the warm water for a while, he switched it off again and lathered his limbs. It was then that he heard another ring of his doorbell. Incredible; it seemed his room was as busy as the docking area on Babylon 5!

***

"So, how long do we have until we meet Sarah at the station?" David asked, strolling along the path of the courtyard garden, snow crunching under his boots. If one could call it courtyard since it was situated on the 20th floor and was surrounded on three sides by another two to four floors and a huge glass front on the remaining side. Probably a roof deck.

He wasn't really interested in Dulann's answer; the time Dulann gave would be too short in any case. He had hoped for more free time in private.

"About forty minutes. Not long enough to properly enjoy the surrounding. It's been too long since we have been on planet." After a short, comfortable pause Dulann continued, "The choice of building this garden here was very wise. It brings peace and recovery for the traveller's weary mind as soon as he steps through the gate."

He agreed with Dulann, even if he wouldn't have put it in the same words. For him it was just of a piece of nature in the busy city.

"Yes, it's nice. A piece of nature in the busy city. But even if we only have a short time -- today -- it is a lucky one. We will be able to watch the sunset. – And look, it's snowing! It's a most strange atmosphere today. The light, the smell; even the sound, nobody else seems to be here. Almost creepy."

"Others would find the company of the Liandra's ghosts creepy."

"It's not me who has them inside his head. How are they behaving anyway? Still getting headaches?"

"Rarely. Mostly I can tell them to go away and they vanish. Only, sometimes, they resort to some bizarre, unnerving reasoning why they should stay. But that's nothing I'm not already used to since I got to know you."

Rubbing his nose, David hid a smile behind his hand at Dulann's indulgent tone. The Minbari had more than once remarked that David’s kind of 'logical reasoning' was 'mind distorting' and 'headache inducing'.

He breathed into his hands. It was colder than he had expected; it had been pleasantly warm in the afternoon. And since they had paused and stood motionless at the glass front, he regretted having left his gloves and scarf behind.

He and Dulann stood in silence for several minutes to watch the sun go down over the city. It was a peculiar spectacle, tinting one side of the heavy clouds in luminescent, fiery orange-red-pink. He didn't really have a name for the colors. Maybe nobody did. But he was content to enjoy this complexity without quantifying it, without deciphering a hidden meaning. Just the simplicity of taking in without analysis, without valuation.

He was relaxed, as he often was in Dulann's calming presence. He wondered briefly what he would do without it. It had been a constant for more than four years, this open loyalty and the active support. He didn't know where he would be if it weren't for Dulann's occasional but well-timed interferences. Probably thrown out of the Anla'shok on his first day, or in prison on Calurdaz, or drowned like a rat...

He started walking to and fro a few steps to get some warmth back into his body and again breathed into his stiffening hands. Then he stuffed them in the pockets of his coat and drew up his shoulders. Suddenly he was glad they only had little time left. He definitely would have to fetch a scarf and gloves from his room before they met Sarah.

"Here, David, I think you need this more than I." With these words, Dulann wound his own scarf around his neck, briefly making contact with his skin. It might have been accidental, but it sent shivers down his spine as if it had been deliberate."Let's walk again. I'd like to continue the path," Dulann broke their silence again.

"You always want to 'continue the path'. And you also always go in the same direction. As far as I know there are two perfectly fine doors to enter the garden. I think I never asked you why."

"Then ask."

"I thought I did just that."

"Come, my impatient torrbari. Has nobody ever explained the symbolism of this garden to you?" Dulann linked arms with him. He was glad about the additional warmth that the Minbari's body provided. And at the same time he was puzzled at the action. Was Dulann coming on to him? How much had Dulann's empathy picked up from his recent thoughts and feelings? But then, he had seen other Minbari walking like this. Hell, he had seen Delenn and Lennier walk like this. So...probably something totally innocent between Minbari. Had it been a male Human who had done all those things, he would have been certain of getting laid this evening. This was somehow frustrating.

"One of your 'doors' is actually an entrance and the other one an exit. The round gate with the dais afterwards is the entrance," Dulann pointed to where they had come from; the wooden roof of the dais was barely discernable in the growing darkness. "The dais serves several purposes. It provides cool shadow in the summer and a place to rest comfortably if you want, but it also invites you to explore. If it is raining you can still enjoy the calming influence of the garden under its protection. The roof is even specially constructed to give the rain a pleasing sound, so you can just sit there and listen to its music and watch the garden. It's like the entrance hall of a house to welcome guests, to make them comfortable."

"Somewhat like the cup of tea offered to a visitor."

"Very slightly somewhat," Dulann chuckled.

Though Dulann was far from being somber, it was seldom the Minbari articulated other than with a smile and jesting, light tone. He would like to find out what would make Dulann laugh until his sides ached. And no, the point was not to see him lose his composure but to see him comfortable enough to be forgetting about proper composure.

They had continued on their way along the path over a tiny bridge that crossed over an inlet of the central lake.

"The garden is built to be beautiful in every weather condition and in each season, not only in summer when everything is in full bloom. It is meant to be a composition of sight, sound and smell; a harmonious combination of nature and architecture, depicting an idealistic reflection of varying landscapes."

No wonder he always felt comfortable in this garden; even now, in winter, when other gardens just felt barren and desolate. In sudden understanding he looked around, consciously noting the snowcovered, evergreen trees, the shimmering surface of the frozen lake, the caps of white snow on dark stone; he heard the irregular rustling of wind through brown leaves still clinging to some brush, the soft swish of the windswayed gramineous plants, and from somewhere he heard the faint trickling of water. It was...amazing. He was in the middle of a big city with all its business and ruckus and yet he could clearly hear the sounds of the garden and smell the fresh snow. An oasis of peace. A real haven.

Dulann had paused in his explanations, though he hadn't halted his step. It seemed Dulann had known he had tried to experience what had been described so far.

Ready to find out more, he was about to ask for further information concerning the garden, when Dulann already continued. He was amazed of how attuned Dulann sometimes was to him. It was beyond the usual level of empathic perceptiveness. It was scary, and yet comforting.

"I'm sure you have noticed that the garden is divided in several different enclosures. They always open up to new and different landscapes, displaying the diversity of nature. I'm sure you also noticed, albeit unconsciously, that water plays an important role in this kind of garden. There is always a lake at the center, which is a mirror for the sky. The reflections of sun, moon and stars in its surface are creating a unity of the firmament and the earth and so reminding us of the greatness of creation.

"For me, personally, the reflection of the lake holds great importance. When I return here after a long time in space, I sometimes carry with me a feeling of being lost in vastness and at the same time I feel trapped in the closeness of being on-planet. Then the lake shows me that the expansive universe fits into the surface-mirror of a small lake. There the vastness of space seems less oppressing and at the same time the constrictions of atmosphere are diminished through the infinite image of the sky."

Wow. He noticed Dulann's smile. It probably wasn't difficult to pick up on his awe. So far this had always been just a nice pond on a rooftop, now it was the mirror of the universe. And a place of deep comfort for Dulann, which was eminently more important.

They had arrived in a niche he had never taken a particular interest in, but Dulann stopped. They stood before a wall made of blue-black stone slates, some naturally rough, others artificially smoothed. At the moment a great part of the wall was covered in bluish and white strands of opaque ice. But not all the water was frozen and a small stream was tumbling down over rock and ice. Now he knew where the sound of trickling water had originated from.

Dichotomy in its perfection, he thought. Horizontal and vertical lines, light and dark, rock and water, rigidity and movement. He was practically beaming at his discovery. He didn't even try to shield his joy from Dulann.

"It is getting warmer; the water is starting to flow again. It will be spring soon, the time of awareness and awakening."

Dulann wasn't looking at the half-frozen waterfall but at him. David was puzzled. Despite still smiling wide, his brow was creasing in confusion.

With a smirk, Dulann turned around, their arms still interlinked. David was suddenly sure he had missed something. He was also sure Dulann wouldn't tell him, should he ask.

"Come on, David. Let's head to the station unless you want to be late and deal with an irascible Sarah. We can continue the guided tour later. Which also leaves me the time to read up on the many details I seem to have forgotten."

***

"Welcome, Anla'shok. If you please, follow me." The factotum of Neroon's town residence -- a nice woman of indeterminate age named Melaan -- led them to a comfortable drawing room and bade them to take a seat while she went to inform their hosts.

He and Dulann turned up together in the window alcove, from which they had a spectacular view of the nighttime skyline. Sarah took a more proper seat on the  sofa.The servant soon returned and offered refreshments after telling them that the Alyt and his mate would shortly join them.

It was about a glass of juice, half a cup of tea and some light conversation later when Marcus and Neroon finally deigned to appear.

But what an appearance it was! Marcus certainly looked quite devoured and Neroon wore the smug smile of a cat that just ate the canary.

Exasperated, David thought, why was it that these two simply engaged in sex -- even though they were expecting guests -- and he wasn't allowed to jerk off in peace? Life sometimes was just so unfair.

***

After the general hubbub of greeting and some silent teasing about the obvious reason for tardiness, they finally settled in the dining room. He hadn't been here before; mostly he had met Marcus in the kitchen for a cup of tea or in his study – well, sanctum.

The dining room was quite welcoming, and he wouldn't mind spending the whole evening here. A big round table was already set for the coming meal and a comfortable looking corner with settees was waiting to be occupied later. Behind it was looming the darkness of yet another spectacular view through a glass front with a balcony behind it. He would have to ask Marcus if he could step out for a bit later.

Once seated, he noticed there were two free places. One would be set aside for Valen, he guessed, the other one probably for Katrenn. He was about to ask, when two female Minbari entered. The one was the already known housekeeper, who was providing them with the customary tea for dinner. The other one was young and obviously of Warrior Caste heritage. She was tall and athletic -- not as petite as Firell -- and her bearing was proud, almost bordering on arrogance. He wondered if she had picked this up from Neroon or if it was just inborn.

Yet all these features didn't actually draw attention to her person. The most unexpected feature was the kind of dress she had chosen. The dress actually was something Delenn might have worn – but with a bodice underneath. Minbari weren't prude but they didn't habitually expose too much skin.

But Katrenn's robe did exactly that, no matter that the skirt of the dress covered her feet and slightly dragged behind her across the floor. But what overabundance of fabric was used for the lower part was omitted on the upper part; it left the arms bare and revealed a nice décolletage...and a really indecently low back when she walked by. He wouldn't have looked twice if Sarah had worn this kind of dress or if he had seen something of a similar cut on a Centauri woman -- maybe with more lace and baubles -- but on a Minbari it was quite... provocative.

"Katrenn..."

Uhoh. The thunderous tone was a perfect match to Neroon's face. But, before Neroon could continue, he was cut off by Marcus.

"Neroon. Katrenn." Though Marcus' voice was calm, his gaze could have cut diamonds. But it didn't hinder Neroon from continuing to glare at the female. Who just glared back challengingly.

"Katrenn, don't you think it is a little cold to wear this dress?"

Again Marcus, still calm. Though David knew this tone. It was dangerous calmness. It said you'd better explain yourself quickly and you'd better have a damn good reason for your transgression.

"I had no intention of going out like this."

"Then I suggest that you join us again when you have finished dressing."

"I'm just waiting for Melaan to bring me my robe. She discovered a loose thread and wanted to fix it."

"You could have accompanied her."

"I could have." The last was spoken with an apologizing note towards Marcus, but not without a last defiant gaze into Neroon's direction.

David found the display amusing. Definitely a clashing of wills. Katrenn seemed to test how far she could go and she knew how to rile up Neroon. It was exactly what he had done as a teenager. Good thing he didn't have to deal with it!

Then Melaan came with Katrenn's robe and helped her into it. Katrenn politely thanked the housekeeper with a smile.

Like this it was actually a beautiful ensemble of blue and green sea colors contrasted with thin accenting lines of purple.

Preventing whatever havoc might still have ensued, Marcus quickly introduced the young woman. "This is Katrenn, Neroon's cousin. – Katrenn, this is Sarah, David and Dulann." He was sure everybody recognized the introduction as a more or less diplomatic way to interrupt the on-going staring contest between the two Minbari. Poor Marcus! He didn't envy him his position one bit. But it was entertaining as hell!

They each bowed their head slightly when their name was mentioned. Katrenn answered with the traditional hand sign and said surprisingly softly, "Anla'shok. I'm pleased to finally meet you in person. You and your ship are quite well-known on Minbar."

"You mean infamous," David quipped back, while Katrenn sat down next to Sarah, and Melaan discreetly set two plates with the Minbari equivalent of tapas on the table.

"That, too," Katrenn answered dryly. "Is it true that there are still some souls of the former crew roaming the Liandra?"

Curious girl, aren't we? Silently David handed the question over to Dulann. It was his specialty. He would concentrate on the food instead. He thought he had identified something with fish. He absolutely had to try those because, dried or smoked, Minbari fish were something of a secret delicacy for him.

"Yes, it is true. About five have remained as guardians - or so they say. So far they have only been a nuisance after our first, beneficial encounter."

"So, it is really true."

"Katrenn, I already told you it is true," Marcus said, "There was no reason to pester Dulann about it."

Turning from Marcus to Dulann, Katrenn asked bluntly, "Am I pestering you, Dulann?"

"No. Not yet. I'm sure I will let you know when you do," Dulann answered equally bluntly.

"Ah, Religious Caste with a spine. How refreshing."

Except Sarah and Katrenn, who were oblivious, this got different reactions around the table. Dulann and David grinned silently; Marcus snorted and Neroon...Neroon growled in irritation because these had been exactly his own words after his first encounter with Dulann. Like father, like daughter; even if only in mind. Those two were too alike for their own good.

"Neroon? May I have the flyer this evening? Sheruul can't take me to practice today."

Ah, so the little girl was already of age. No wonder their wills clashed. Neroon didn't really have any leverage against her anymore.

David took another bite from the plate. Those fish thingies were real good; with a dark brown, smoked fish. It went brilliantly with the green, grilled vegetable.

"I don't need it. Marcus?" Neroon still sounded a little pissed there.

"You can take the flyer, Katrenn. I don't need it either."

"What kind of practice are you going to?"

Bless Sarah to ask a question to avoid embarrassing silence and to change conversation to a safe topic. It relaxed the somewhat tense atmosphere slightly.

"I play the lyrr. We have orchestra practice later."

"The lyrr is a beautiful instrument and very difficult to master," Dulann remarked, while elegantly plucking another piece of something resembling a slimy slug from the plate. "What kind of music is your orchestra playing?"

With fascinated revulsion David watched Dulann sucking in the morsel. He never understood how one could eat this particular vegetable, and even less how it could be somebody's favorite food. But he knew Dulann liked it as much as he liked to eat the fish.

"Mostly traditionals from the lowlands. But for the upcoming spring festival we rehearse different Tee'la."

"Tee'la? You must be incredibly good to accompany a Tee'la singer." Again Dulann; and he sounded truly astonished this time.

As astonished as David was. He had heard the one or other performance of then so-called 'Home Songs' and every time he had left the concert in a daze afterwards. He was impressed that somebody as young as Katrenn took part in such a challenging kind of art.

Katrenn had blushed slightly at Dulann's praise and answered shyly, "Thank you." It was difficult to reconcile this picture of timidness with the death glare from before.

"Of course; she is one of the best. She started to study at Yedor'sConservatory of Interspersed Art half a year ago. We have already heard one of her performances with this orchestra and she is brilliant."

Was that fatherly pride that Neroon was just showing here? David grinned, snatching another piece of fish from the plate. Hmmmmmmmm!

"Tell that to Marcus. He just hated it. He sat there the entire time with this pinched look."

"I just had a headache," Marcus suggested tentatively. Everybody laughed at the obviously elusive excuse.

"And what about last week, when Delenn invited us to Shaal Mayan's presentation of her newest poems?" Neroon teased his husband, while cleaning his hands on a napkin to pour Marcus some more tea.

"Well, it was an outstanding performance. Despite her long experience with Tee'la, Shaal Mayan has again succeeded to provoke new ideas without breaking the traditional rules. Especially, her first poem of the evening was surprisingly simple -- without instrumental accompaniment but with vocalization instead -- and yet it elicited a singular composition of revolutionary ideas. My most favorite song was, however, the second after the break, 'Burning Crystal'. It was of elegiac melancholy and truly mirrored the mood after the Civil War on Minbar. The melodies also spoke of a new orientated harmonic with close connections to the 'Valen Odes', which equally support and also expand the sentiment of the words through the music. I still don't understand why this piece earned the least approval."

David had avidly listened to Marcus' words because he would have given his right hand to once hear Shaal Mayan, until, towards the end of his speech, Neroon and Katrenn broke out into uncontrolled laughter.

"He hated every second of the performance. He ended up memorizing the program in order not to fall asleep."

"That's not true, Neroon. I really liked this one poem."

"You are ignorant," Katrenn chided him. "You just happened to like this one piece because it wasn't actually a Tee'la. It was a song from Mayan's home continent and she learned it from her great-grandmother as a child. It was an old love song. If you really mean the second after the break."

"Oh. But the program said it was the Tee'la 'Burning Crystal'. And if this really was a love song it was pretty sad."

"That's because you didn't pay attention at all. Shaal Mayan played it out of rank because Delenn asked for it. And it is so melancholic because it is about a miserable love. 'Burning Crystal' was the one which 'almost made your ears bleed' as far as I remember you whispering to Neroon."

"Yeah, that one. It's not my fault that I can't bear Minbari music. But as far as I could follow the words, I really enjoyed them. They should try to simply read the poems instead of singing them."

"Marcus, I'm sorry to say this, but you are a dolt," David informed his friend. "Without the music these songs aren't complete; they would never evoke the same sentiments.” Turning to Katrenn he continued, “Maybe next time you should just ask me to accompany you instead of Marcus. Because I happen to really appreciate Tee'la and would like to hear Shaal Mayan just once in my life."

"I never knew you enjoyed Tee'la," Dulann said with an enquiring tilt of his head.

"I've been to several performances, though never to one of Shaal Mayan's magnitude. The Home Songs remind me of a poetic form on Earth, the Japanese Haikus. They also have a strict outer form: three lines consisting of five, seven and five syllables."

"That sounds quite simple. The Tee'la have a far more complicated structure," Dulann dared to object.

"Yes, that's right. But sometimes it is far more complicated to convey a similar sentiment in only three lines instead of the three times eleven lines."

"Ah, yes, that's true. Please tell us more about these Haikus," Katrenn was literally sitting on the edge of her chair, eagerly listening and taking part in the conversation. It really seemed to be a topic she was interested in. David took a quick look around. Nobody seemed to be dying of boredom -- well, maybe Sarah. He continued anyway.

"The origin of this art form goes back to the Zen-Buddhist masters who sometimes expressed their spiritualist philosophy and the Taoist symbolism in the poetic form of Haikus. In contrast to the Tee'la, Haiku's are about a certain moment, an impression, which they try to catch and consider in a new context. It's a contemplative poetry that revalues nature, season, color, contrasts and surprises. It's almost like a holo pic of some specific moment of nature. To compose a real Haiku, it needs meditation, effort and perception instead of inspiration."

"That's a good summary of Haikus," Marcus nodded at him. "Though I can't agree with you that they are similar to Tee'la. The Home Songs, though also a contemplative kind of poetry, they are meant to bring old memories to the fore and let them be considered in a new light. But, back to the Haikus. Which one of the most famous poets do you favour? Buson, Basho, Issa?"

"You are familiar with Haikus?" David reached for his cup to take a sip of tea. Puzzled he noted it was still filled to the brim. Hadn't it almost been empty? He shrugged it off. There were enough people here to have refilled it. Even with the exact hint of sweetness of Torpak milk.

"Yes, but not very deeply. It seems you are more knowledgeable than I. I prefer Issa, probably because I can relate to him on a personal level. Like me, he also had a difficult life and therefore his poems are more personal, compassionate, and often offer impressive insight in humorous or even sarcastic form."

"I can see that." Choosing one of the more vulgar ones, David recited, "'Just beyond the gate, a neat yellow hole someone pissed in the snow.’"

This earned him some chuckles.

"That doesn't sound very spiritualistic and meditative," Neroon threw in with a slight frown.

"Not really. Issa isn't known for his deeply contemplative poems. But it is the observation of a moment in nature. And you can surely meditate on the topic of the poem. Why did someone piss in the snow? Why there? What is the observer feeling when he sees the snow marred with yellow? Ad finitum," he explained Neroon. The Minbari's eyes got a distant look. Yeah, let him think about that.

He turned back to Marcus and answered the initial question, "I, myself, prefer Basho's serenity. 'The morning glories bloom, securing the gate in the old fence.'"

"It's beautiful. But you said something about 5, 7, 5 syllables. That doesn't fit the poems you recited," Dulann inquired.

"Yes. That's because of the translation. It's not easy to translate Japanese Haikus to English. One has to consider if it is necessary to bend the meaning into the correct form. I think you can answer that question."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you just wrote the Haikus in English?"

"Of course there are also good Haikus written in English. But the origin still goes back to Japan and lies with these artists; and to understand Haikus fully one has to study their essence. And to fully appreciate their beauty one would have to learn Japanese."

"Your statement only supports my opinion to write a Haiku in ones own language. Only then can it be fully understood and enjoyed in its entirety. Have you ever written one yourself?"

"A few. But it was not really working for me," He shrugged. He wasn't good enough with words to create anything decent. But it was one of the more pleasant focuses - foci for meditation.

"May I?" Dulann asked.

"Oh, please," Katrenn implored eagerly.

He nodded his assent, when Dulann caught his gaze. They maintained the visual contact.

"Solid rock and ice moistened by falling water; a herald of change."

David perked up at the Haiku. He was sure Dulann was talking about the partly frozen waterfall they had seen in the garden. For a first try this was a good poem. He placed his right hand on his chest and bowed to Dulann in thanks. He considered it as a precious gift Dulann had just given him. He would remember it and write it down as soon as he was in his rooms. Dulann gave him a tiny smile and returned the gesture – probably with more elegance.

During their short interaction, the main course was served. Taking the first bite he hardly could believe it. Real pasta, not overcooked, with a most delicious sauce made of Minbari vegetable. This housekeeper just was a wonder in the kitchen! The conversation dwindled slightly while they ate -- well, in his case savored-- the meal, drifting from short enquires about work and shared acquaintances to a little Council and Alliance politics. Nothing too detailed, this was after all not a business related meeting.

As dessert was served, he complimented a pleased Melaan and she promised he would also be delighted by her sweet concoction. He received a plate of two-colored wedges, decorated with some fruit pieces. Carefully he took the spoon and took a bit of the outer brown part of one wedge. It was cold and it tasted like...chocolate. Chocolate ice cream! He definitely hadn't expected that. The inner part was of a light red color and he quickly found out it was some creamy frozen Nell fruit sorbet. Considering the form of the slices and the combination of the ingredients this had to be a tartufo. He couldn't believe it. A Minbari who created her own Italian tartufo ice cream. This was decadent. And he didn't mind it one bit. There was even real dark cocoa powder around. Amazing. He almost felt like purring in delight while he slowly ate and relished the dish.

And he relished the view that was Dulann with a spoon. Dulann and a spoon were almost, but only almost, worth missing his own dessert for, David thought while another bit of chocolaty and fruity heaven melted on his tongue. A feast for the eyes and the taste buds.

And there we go again! Inwardly jubilating, he watched the spoon disappear behind glistening lips. With fascination he watched how the spoon was turned and he could imagine how Dulann's tongue molded to the concave curvature of the spoon to scoop up the morsel and at the same time lick it clean. He imagined hearing the distinct clatter of metal on teeth; he had heard it enough times to know how it sounded. Almost gleefully he noticed a tiny smudge of cocoa powder clinging to Dulann's lip. Yes! There already was The Tongue! Good thing cocoa tended to be clingy, it's still there Dulann, right there... No, not the napkin! Pity. No more of The Tongue. Oh, well.

After the meal, the talks split up and he conversed with Marcus. They had discovered they were both interested in myths of various kinds but especially in the legends about King Arthur. So it was always a welcome starting point of their private meetings, to discuss the newest archeological findings and theories about the British King and his Round Table, sometimes even jokingly comparing it to the Anla'shok. Today they lost themselves in the discussion about Sir Galahad's quest of the Holy Grail in comparison to Jason's quest for the Golden Fleece.

Occasionally, he caught a few bits from Dulann's intellectual discourse with Neroon; they were talking about some or other religious manifesto. At least he thought so.

Once, he had been amazed at Neroon's knowledge about religious obscurities. But since Marcus told him that Neroon's mother had been a High Priestess, a Mir'aalan, and that Neroon had been Branmer's Alyt for more than 10 years he could understand where the man's knowledge stemmed from.

Thinking about it, Marcus' and his discussion also could be considered of religious content. Maybe they weren't so different at all from their Minbari counterparts.

Katrenn and Sarah had soon stopped following either discussion, Katrenn with an eye roll and Sarah with an annoyed huff. Though the two women didn't seem to mind much just now, talking and laughing about something or other. Probably about men's appalling quirks at large and present ones in particular.

It actually was a pity that he couldn't take part in the other discussion or at least silently watch Dulann undisturbed. His Shok'Nali was talking with a passion that he only rarely displayed - his eyes shining, the long-fingered hands just as eloquent as his tongue, driving home a point almost forcefully or underlining and explaining his theories more clearly. If an outsider watched the two Minbari, one would think they were having a verbal fight with neither of them giving in. But David knew better. It was like a sparring and neither was supposed to win. Their different opinions only encouraged thinking about a contrary point more closely to either deny it, support it or come to an altogether different point of view.

Although he knew this sight well, he sneaked glances towards Dulann now and...again, reveling in Dulann's excitement and at the same time imagining him in a different context. He longed to press a small kiss to the corner of Dulann's avidly talking mouth, or the smirk when Dulann puzzled Neroon with some new insight, or the neck when Dulann tilted his head to listen attentively.

"... similar evidence in the myths of other cultures. – David?"

Oh, dang. He had spaced out.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Marcus only shook his head with a grin and said, "Come David, let's stretch our legs. The air in here is getting a bit warm...and charged for my taste."

They went outside on the balcony. The cold engulfed him instantly and he shivered slightly at the first shock. It was still snowing, even heavier than before, but since the balcony had a roof it didn't really matter. There wasn't much to see, only darkness with even darker shapes looming in-between and blurred lights."You want to tell me something?" Marcus looked at him from the side, hands crossed in front of his chest, probably to ward off the cold.

David frowned. He couldn't exactly remember their conversation to elicit such a question.

"About you and Dulann," Marcus elaborated when he didn't answer.

"What about me and Dulann?" He still didn't know for sure what Marcus was referring to. Though he had a good idea. Yet he thought it better to play dumb.

Marcus shot a speculative glance at him. "So, you two haven't become an item? I'm sorry if I misjudged your behaviour. But I thought I had lived long enough with Minbari to see and recognize your behavior and thought it to be intentional."

Despite the cold, David felt heat spread over his face. "My behavior?"

"Both of your behaviors."

"Dulann and I have been working together for years. It's always been like this." At least from Dulann's side.

"No, it hasn't. There are subtle, yet certain, changes. And some not so subtle."

"For example?"

"You staring at him, not so subtle. Him filling your tea cup and even adding some Torpak milk. Him shoving the plate with the fish snacks towards you to offer you the last piece. Such simple attentions. He hasn't done that before. It's true that the two of you can look back on a long time spent together. And you also quickly established a quite intimate friendship. But there have been changes. Even Neroon asked if I was aware of something concerning you two. And you know what a klutz Neroon can sometimes be in regard to interpersonal relationships."

Trying to ward off the inevitable for a few more moments and because he was also curious he asked, "How did you know about Neroon and you?"

"You know that Neroon and I stayed in contact after our first interesting encounter. And then my first clue was: I suddenly lost interest in Susan. My second: One day Neroon grabbed and kissed me before leaving with his shuttle. He told me that he wanted me and that I should think about it. He would wait for my answer. Then he boarded the flyer and took off. Guess what I did after I unfroze? I ran up to C&C and demanded they kept the Minbari shuttle from leaving before I had contacted it. And all I said was ‘Vi'is, vi'is! A'fel E' Neroon.' (Yes, yes! I love you, Neroon.) Neroon laughed and answered just as enthusiastically ‘A' ma're eh' May. Ah Ma'fela, A'fel E''. (I acknowledge your answer. My fiancé, I love you.) From there it went fairly quickly." Marcus chuckled at the memory and David smiled at Marcus' happy recollection. "You should have seen Susan's face when Sheridan also started to laugh and then shook my hand to congratulate me. She looked as if she wasn't sure to call med lab or security. It even got better when Sheridan told her casually that I just got engaged with Neroon. She looked absolutely gobsmacked! Like a frog with a locked jaw."

"That sounds like you two," David grinned. "Were there never any doubts?"

"Never about Neroon and I. But tons of about the rest. Though everything turned out just right. I wouldn't miss any of it. Not even the difficult times."

They stood in silence for a while, Marcus probably waiting for him to say something, David pondering what to say and how to say it.

"I think I really love him, you know." The words were spoken before his brain had decided on it. Not that he regretted it; he would have told Marcus anyway.

"Hm." David clearly could hear the smirk and the 'I knew it!' in this non-sentence. With an amused huff David closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"A bit. Will you tell Dulann? You know that he can't make the first step. Only the one with the higher social status is allowed to initiate the courting. I think Dulann picked up on your feelings and started to act accordingly. He is letting you know he is equally interested."

"Do you really think so?" Damn, did he sound insecure! His knees were shaking and he leaned against the window and looked into the distance. The cold pressing into his shoulders was a welcome distraction.

Yes, he was insecure. Despite being in the service of the Minbari for about five years, he still didn't know near enough about their society. He didn't really live and breathe it like Marcus. It might be that his friend had picked up on signs he wasn't aware of.

"I'm quite sure he returns your feelings," Marcus finally answered.

He took a shuddering sigh. He needed more than Marcus' hunch, no matter how right Marcus' hunches usually were. "Still... Does it... What does it mean when Minbari walk together with their arms linked?"

"Oh, David... How long have you left Dulann already waiting? He is practically throwing himself at you."

"I'm really dense, aren't I?"

"I won't deny that."

"I don't know anything about Minbari courtship. Well, maybe two or three of the required gazillion rituals..."

Marcus' chuckle interrupted him. "I'll tell you a secret; neither Neroon, nor Delenn went through with all 50 rituals. Actually with Neroon there were only two...in the same night..."

He looked up at the other man's hesitation; Marcus' cheeks were red, though he couldn't tell if from the cold or from embarrassment.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I doubt anybody even knows all of them. Just tell Dulann you want to court him, he will take care of the rest. I think now it's up to you, David, what you'll do with all this knowledge."

***

They were alone now, he and Dulann. Sarah had already left earlier with Katrenn, who had invited her to come and listen to their practice. Strangely enough Sarah had accepted the offer.

It almost was a perfect opportunity - if he hadn't been so nervous.

Resolutely he made a decision. As casually as possible he linked arms with Dulann, not quite looking at his long-time friend. He could imagine Dulann's expression at his action, possibly the eye-brow-rising counterpart, or the smirk, or the eye-laughter. None of which were conductive to maintaining his composure, or resemblance thereof. "Do you mind if we go through the park to the next station?"

"I would like a midnight stroll." Dulann's voice was so soft that he almost didn't recognize it. He liked it a lot; he hoped Dulann didn't feel the fine tremors running through his entire frame because of it.

"Are you cold?"

If only! "Not likely with all the stuff I'm wearing. A little tired maybe."

They left it at that.

The silence between them was soon grating on his nerves, it wasn't normal. Was Dulann feeling it?

He really should tell Dulann now. It was a perfect moment here in the park, in the middle of the night, in the fresh fallen snow. He had always liked winter with all its pristine whiteness.

Brooding and still waiting for an even more perfect time and for his courage to reappear, he only stared at the ground. His eyes were fixed on the small puffs of snow, rising and glittering in front of them like a twin bow wave, and their shadows growing and shrinking before them and finally falling behind them, when they passed a street light.

So he was totally unprepared when suddenly, out of nowhere, a cold shower of powder snow descended on him and molten tendrils slithered down his spine. He and his heart jumped almost a mile high at the same time.

Dulann snickered at his reaction and before David could react in any way, a snowball had already hit him in the chest.

Exasperated that Dulann had managed to destroy his perfect, serene moment he instantly raced after a carefully backing away Dulann. The chase was on!

They fooled around, mostly ineffectually throwing snow balls which disintegrated, racing each other through the brush of the park, not caring that they disturbed the beautiful snow cover. Some time later, he lost sight of Dulann and was almost instantly tackled to the ground by him, only to be tickled to breathlessness by too eager fingers. He was aware of Dulann's weight pressing against him but, because of the many clothes between them, he found it not as distracting as during the training. It was welcome and wonderfully comforting. Or would be, if his brain wasn't almost absent with lack of oxygen and his belly muscles weren't cramping. He felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"Do you surrender?" his friend asked with a gleam in his eyes. Luckily before he suffocated. "Stop it already, I beg you, I've stitches!"

Dulann stopped instantly, his face serious. Despite the warmth of Dulann's eyes he felt his stomach tightening under the Minbari's intent gaze. Then a smirk appeared. "Only for a kiss, David." It was spoken lightly, teasing. But David now was sure to hear an underlying seriousness.

This was it. Now or never.

With shaking fingers he touched Dulann's cheek only to realize he was still wearing his gloves; not so perfect. Perfect.

"You have been purposely teasing me all day!"

"I was tired of waiting. I had to try and finally get a reaction out of you. And I think it finally worked. Considering this afternoon, I would say I even got an erection out of it."

"You spied on me?! You scallywag! What shall I do with you?"

"I thought that was quite obvious after my request."

He drew Dulann down and tentatively presses his lips against Dulann's. His cold nose touched Dulann's warm cheek, his rough lips caught slightly against Dulann's. Perfect imperfection. Absolute reality. He was kissing Dulann! Their mouths parted.

"I didn't spy on you; you were leaking."

"Valen! Badly?"

"Quite detailed and graphic, but only two or three glimpses. It was quite encouraging and arousing."

"Don't tell me you..." He made an unmistakable movement with his hand.

"Not today."

He raised his eyebrows. Well, well; quite passionate there!

"Dulann...I don't want to appear offensive. So, I'd better tell you that I have no idea what's expected of me now. I mean ritual-wise. Though I gather, kissing is allowed."

"Considering that we have already undergone several of the acts included in the courtship rituals -- even though without the connotation of a courtship -- only the Nafak'Cha would be missing to make us officially married. Otherwise, you may proceed as you want."

"That's a little fast." Marriage, he hadn't really thought this far. He didn't even know the in-laws! "I think I will do with a second kiss for now."

"More than fine with me."

And then there was the second kiss. Much longer and deeper and warmer and moist and chocolaty. Gently David drew back, breathing heavily. Oh, man, had he missed just making out! Though he wished they were nicely lying on a bed because his butt was slowly freezing to numbness.

"Do you mind finishing this here?"

"Hm? Not particularly," Dulann uttered between nips and licks around his ear. It tickled wonderfully!

"Dulann, I'm getting quite cold here. I'd rather continue this inside."

"Fine."

"Dulann. Lemme get up!"

"OK."

***

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" David joked, and at once regretted it. How probable was it that Dulann knew about this cliched pick-up line? "Forget it."

"If I may answer your question with another question. Would you mind if we meditate together?"

Dumbstruck he stared at Dulann. Processing.

Marcus was right! Dulann was literally throwing himself at David, since...forever! Different culture, same stupid pick-up line.

Now it was official; he was stupid.

"Gawd, I'm stupid."

"No, not usually. After I noticed you didn't understand the implication of said phrase, I was curious how long it would take until you understood. It sort of became a private joke for me to ask again and again. I hadn't thought it would take this long."

"Sorry. Now, do you want to come in?"

"I'd be delighted. Though I think I'll pass on that coffee."

"Nor did I have meditation on my mind."

They entered his rooms, which he suddenly found totally inadequate and bare. Nothing personal was here, though they were 'his' rooms whenever he stayed on Minbar. He hadn’t even put his clothes in the closet.

Maybe they should have gone to Dulann's rooms. He knew they were much more lived-in than his. Dozens of tiny nicknacks from his parents, siblings and friends, or acquired on their journeys. It was more of a home.

All he possessed that was even remotely personal was one extremely comfortable, huge bed with dozens of pillows, blankets, sheets and an afghan.

Huh; maybe that wasn't that bad in this particular situation now. Though he had never actually thought about such a situation when ordering the bed. He just needed one really comfortable bed now and then. This was his kind of heaven.

He started to peel off the layers of clothing he was still wearing -- the gloves, Dulann's scarf, the coat, a second jumper, his boots -- and tossed it all carelessly on a chair. Dulann's coat was quickly added to the pile.

"Would you like some tea? I'm sorry but I don't think I can offer you anything else."

"Yes, tea would be fine."

"Great." He puttered around, placing two cups on the counter, filling the electric kettle with water, hunting for tea.

"We've been here already for more than two days and will be here another five, yet you haven't unpacked. You never unpack," Dulann remarked, leaning against the counter next to him.

"I hardly ever bother. It's a waste of time to first clutter everything around and then you have to hunt it down again once you leave. If everything stays in the pack, nothing will be forgotten later."

Aw, shit, he thought while staring at the two sole occupants of his cupboard. 'Chimney Fire' - a gift from Sarah, if he remembered correctly, which had accumulated a layer of dust and still smelled as horrible as the first day. Tea smelling like burned wood and rotting whatever, ugh. And chamomile; which he only kept for medicinal reasons. No way was he offering that to Dulann. But hadn't there still been something else...?

Two teabags were dangled before his nose. "Looking for these?"

"Yes, thank you," he gave Dulann a wide smile. "I think I need to go shopping tomorrow. These are my last resources. As it seems."

"I could recommend a good tea shop. They have mostly Minbari blends but also a variety of alien tea mixtures."

"Do they also have ready teabags?"

"Why? Is the art of making tea too difficult for you?"

And just like this they fell into easy conversation, which lasted almost through the entire night and was often interrupted by kissing. Sometimes one of them was nodding off, only to be awakened by a soft touch or another kiss.

He didn't get laid this night but what had happened was even more perfect. And he was definitely sure to soon get some most brilliant sex with his very own Minbari -- based on Marcus' relationship with Neroon and various Minbari lessons about delight and determination and patience. And already addictive, toe-curling kisses.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations were taken from the Hightower's Minbari-English dictionary (though it is not responsible for the compositions). The garden on the rooftop and Dulann's explanations are mostly shaped after the model of Chinese gardens. There is no real source I used because I took my memories from the books I have read about them and from my own tour through the Chinese Garden in Munich.


End file.
